Good morning'
by IBelieveInCaskettMagic
Summary: Castle brings Beckett her 'Good morning kiss'.


**Author's note: Feel free to review, tips are welcome. Be kind, it's my frist fic ever.. **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Castle.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Good morning, my heart'<em> was the thought she had when he handed her her coffee. She had always appreciated it when he brought her coffee but ever since the three little words, _'I love you'_rolled from his lips, she started to see the coffee he gave her as a good morning kiss. Only the thought of a real kiss from him tugged a smile on her lips.

_''Earth to Beckett''_.

_''mmh?''_ She looked up at him.

Oh damn. She must have been lost in thoughts again.

_''Sorry Castle. You were saying?''_

He grinned at her. _''I asked you why you were smiling. Not that I don't like seeing you smile, you have a beautiful smile but I was just wondering why.''_

Her eyes widened a bit. Damn, what was she supposed to say to him? 'Oh I was just thinking about you giving me coffee is kind of like your good morning kiss to me. I'd love a real good morning kiss from you by the way. Oh and have told you that I remember you saying, I love you, to me? No.. No way she was going to say that. Okay, Kate, calm down. Just play it cool.

She shrugged._'' No reason''._

He narrowed his eyes at her. _'' Okaayy..''_ She let out a small sigh of relief that he'd dropped it. Cause if he hadn't she would have had to come up with a story.

She walked towards her desk and sat down in her chair. Castle followed her and sat down in his own chair next to her desk. A small smile tugged on his lips. He knew exactly what she was thinking about that made her smile. He had the same thought every time he gave her coffee.

Kate got started with her paperwork since there hadn't been a murder yet. And he took out his phone and started playing.

…

At 5 o'clock Kate had finished her pile of paperwork. No thanks to her partner because all he'd done was play angry birds and stare at her. Kate stood and started gathering her stuff and shut down her computer. Castle helped her slip on her coat. _''Thank you''_. And together they entered the elevator. Neither of them spoke for a moment until Castle broke the silence.

_''So, do you want a real good morning kiss tomorrow?''_

Her eyes widened. Whoah. Wait. What? Did he just…? No he didn't.. Did he? This isn't real, Kate, this is just your imagination. It has to be. But she did see his lips move..

_''I'm sorry, wha.. what did you say?''_

He knew it. He knew she'd heard him but it took her a moment to respond so she must have thought that she'd imagined it. So he acted like he hadn't asked her.

He chuckled. The elevator doors opened and they walked out.

_'' Lost in thoughts again, huh? I'll see you tomorrow, Detective.''_

And then he walked away towards his car. She stood there for a moment, watching as he drove away. She still wasn't sure. Had he really said something about a good morning kiss? No.. it's not possible. How was he supposed to know that she thought about a good morning kiss from him..? But was she really that lost in thoughts that she'd imagined him saying that? Oh god, Kate. You've got to get a handle on your thoughts.

She walked towards her own car and drove home.

…

_The next morning_

The elevator doors opened and Kate stepped out. She walked towards her desk where Castle was already waiting for her. _''Hey''_ . She stopped in front of Castle and stared at him. He didn't say anything. He just stood there, and smiled at her. She frowned. What's he doing? And where is my coffee?

_'' Castle, where is my coffee?''_

His smile grew wider. _''I thought you'd never ask''._

He leaned forward and suddenly his lips were on hers. It wasn't a deep and passionate kiss. It was just a sweet kiss that only lasted 2 seconds, maybe.

She stood there, shocked. Looking at him with wide eyes. Thoughts like, 'What the hell had just happened? How dare he? And in the middle of the precinct?' And 'Can we do that again?' flew around in her head.

_''Good morning, my heart''_. He said with a wide grin spread across his face. _''I'm gonna get you some coffee''_. He walked away towards the break room.

Kate stood there, still a bit shocked but slowly a smile spread on her own face as well.

_''Good morning, indeed''._

* * *

><p><strong>Mistakes are all mine..<strong>


End file.
